Deseo de navidad
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Souichi pedira un deseo de navidad, lo que realmente quiere, lo que mas desea...


One shot de Koi suru boukun de Hinako Takanaga

* * *

Esta es una historia de navidad, pero eso es solo por casualidad nuestro protagonista no es un héroe, es más bien un hombre huraño que toda su vida se ha encargado de alejar a quienes lo han amado, es su propio villano, viste de verde esmeralda como ese personaje que odia la navidad, pero el nuestro no la odia simplemente le es indiferente.

"Que idiotas quienes celebran el nacimiento de un dios en el que ni siquiera creen. Una fiesta extranjera dominada por el consumismo…"  
Eso piensa nuestro protagonista de tan esperada fecha.  
Esperen se me olvidaba un buen cuento siempre debe empezar así:

Había una vez en una ciudad muy, muy lejana…

Era víspera de navidad y caía la primera nevada, la nieve paciente había esperado el paso de sus hermanas las estaciones para caer del cielo y pintarlo todo de un hermoso blanco.

Un hombre cascarrabias caminaba presuroso quejándose del frío, de la nieve que caía sobre su largo cabello, que empañaba sus lentes, que empapaba su ropa y helaba sus huesos, tan enojado que no contemplaba el paisaje. No se da cuenta el tirano que la nieve solo quiere jugar, le ha coronado las doradas hebras de cabello con hermosos cristales, cada uno hecho con esmero, cada uno único e irrepetible.  
Que bello se veía ese hombre adornado por los copos de nieve, tan puro como ella, tan frío con ella.  
¿Hace cuánto tirano que tu corazón no ha saltado tan fuerte que sientes que tu pecho duele? está congelado como un lago protegido por una gruesa capa de hielo. Pero por dentro eres suave, tan blando que él nadaba libre, hasta lo más profundo, conquistándolo todo, adueñándose de todo, eras cálido, él te envolvía y te calentaba el alma, te amaba tanto…

El tirano llego a su destino, al parecer es alguien importante, muchas personas esperan por él, es ovacionado por su descubrimiento va a cambiar el mundo ¿pero si eres tan exitoso entonces porque no hay felicidad en su corazón…?  
¿Si estás rodeado de tantas personas que te admiran porque te sientes tan solo…?

Cansado del largo viaje, del cambio de horario, del monstruoso frío, de estrechar manos, de dar conferencias, solo quería ir a su hotel y dormir,  
casi escapando de todas esas personas te tropiezas con él, lo sabes, incluso antes de levantar tu rostro y ver su cara, que se trata de él, ese olor solo le pertenece a él, además a no ser que estés teniendo una arritmia cardíaca y un posible infarto del miocardio, tu pecho duele, tu atolondrado corazón golpea tan fuerte que duele, sientes en la garganta, esas ganas de llorar, te armas de valor y le miras, ese rostro no ha cambiado nada a pesar de tantos años, la mirada amable, la sonrisa sincera, pero ya no te mira como antes, no hay amor, como esa última vez donde esos dulces ojos rogaban por ti, lágrimas brotaban y tú las ignoraste, a pesar de que se moría en agonía tu corazón, tonto tirano, lloraste también esa noche y tantas otras que tus lagrimas se acabaron, ya no puedes llorar aunque quieres hacerlo, tonto tirano estuviste esperando a que volviera, a que llamara, han pasado 20 años y aun vives en el mismo lugar, en la misma ciudad, en la misma universidad, pero él no lo hizo, y tú no fuiste a buscarlo, a pesar de que te morías de ganas, estabas enojado, él decía que te amaba, prometió no marcharse de nuevo, pero lo hizo, te pidió demasiado, ya le habías dado mucho pero nunca fue suficiente a pesar de que te esforzaste tanto, de cambiar tanto por él, tu vida dio un giro de 180 grados, lo hiciste solo por él, pero al final no sirvió de nada.

_ ¡Senpai estoy tan feliz de volver a verte! ¡Eres asombroso! Será un honor trabajar en tu descubrimiento y ayudar al mundo en la lucha contra el cáncer, todo gracias a Senpai.

_Mori…naga.

_Lo siento Tatsumi san  
dice sacando una tarjeta de presentación  
A partir de hoy estaré a su cuidado, trabajo en la farmacéutica que desarrollara la vacuna y los medicamentos con el fruto de su ardua investigación.  
Mañana es navidad por favor ven a mi casa, no quiero que estés solo, tengo tanto que contarte, me gustaría saber que ha sido de tu vida ¿eres feliz? ¿Te has casado Senpai? ¿Tienes hijos?

_Yo no…

_Dr Tatsumi san pronto va a empezar la rueda de prensa con los inversionistas. Dijo una imprudente reportera.  
Fuiste arrastrado lejos de él, con tus piernas temblorosas y el corazón en una carrera, no dormiste esa noche, pensando, tratando de no recordar cómo era tu vida cuando estabas al lado de Morinaga, tratando de controlar tus latidos y de controlar la ansiedad fumando, que relativo es el tiempo la noche te pareció tan larga y el tiempo que tenías que esperar desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer en el que finalmente irías junto a él, otra eternidad, y por más que lo evitaste no pudiste evitar recordar, te llenaste de ilusión, volverías a estar a su lado, trabajarían juntos, volvería a ser tu asistente, una relación normal, como la que siempre quisiste. Te repetías, mientras tomabas grandes bocanadas de aire intentado tragarte el nudo en tu garganta y de aligerar el peso que oprimía tu corazón.  
Llegaste a las afueras de la gran ciudad, en un bonito suburbio de grandes casas todas idénticas, te detienes en frente de la más ruidosa, tocaste suave la puerta y pensaste en huir, ¿que acaso eres un niño? si, uno asustado, pero esperanzado, y abrió un hombre enojado, te fulmino con la mirada.

_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Como puedes tener el descaro de venir aquí después de todo el dolor que le causaste a mi hermano ¡vete!

_ ¡Cállate! Vine porque Morinaga me invito. Dijiste indignado. Y lo vez, parece tan feliz de verte de nuevo.

_Senpai gracias por venir, sigue está helando afuera, hicimos mucha comida.

Dentro había varias personas.

_Senpai te presento a mi familia, ya conoces a mi hermano y a Masaki, y ella es su hija Sora.  
dijo animado presentándote a una joven muy parecida a Morinaga.

_Se lo que piensas Senpai, se parece a mí porque ambos nos parecemos a mi madre, pero es la hija que mi hermano tubo con su primer matrimonio, pasaron muchas cosas, hubo dolor y momentos difíciles, pero lograron superarlo y juntos formaron una hermosa familia. Son muy felices.

Te dice con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabe en el rostro.

_ ¿Tetsuhiro ya llego el Dr Tatsumi? Escuchas una tranquila voz desde la cocina  
Un pequeño hombre joven de no más de treinta y cinco años, cabello rubio dorado como el trigo, ojos azules como un cielo sin nubes tras unas grandes gafas de montura gruesa, sonrisa amable... "¿quién es porque te llama por tu nombre?" te preguntas y el aire empieza a faltar.  
Dos niñitas de no más de nueve años salen corriendo con galletas de contrabando sin importarles que el calor de ellas quemen sus manitas,  
que tontas niñas no soportan las galletas calientes en sus manos y aun así se las meten en sus bocas.

_ ¡Papi! ¡Está caliente! ¡Me queme! Gritan a coro

_ ¡Les dije que esperaran un poco! Les regaña su padre con una sonrisa condescendiente.  
Morinaga les observa con tanta adoración...

_Senpai te presento a mi esposo Dani y a mis hijas Alison y Sarita.

Y sentiste que el mundo se caía bajo tus pies y ya no puedes respirar...  
las niñas corrieron a que Morinaga las consolara por su travesura,  
y el las sostuvo y beso sus mejillas llenas de dulces migajas, soplo sus manitas y sus boquitas y ellas reían a carcajadas, un par de ángeles de risos dorados, como en los cuadros renacentistas, una casita cálida, con chimenea, rodeada de luces, el árbol iluminado, decorado con cartas y deseos de navidad.

Tanta felicidad y tú tirano te sientes morir, sales corriendo, afuera donde la nieve caía, donde helaba, y lloras al fin después de tanto tiempo, de tanto soportarlo, hermosas lágrimas, el frío las cristalizaba mientras caían y se confundían con copos de nieve, tan puras, los sollozos se convirtieron en gritos de desesperación, hay tanto dolor en tu corazón, porque aún no has olvidado, no puedes hacerlo, tu eres alguien que solo ama una vez, solo una, tu amor es eterno.

_Hermoso Tirano te concederé un deseo de navidad, lo que realmente quieres.  
Me miras y no te espantas, eres alguien tan interesante, o puede ser que simplemente estés tan roto, que ya nada te importa.

_Déjame en paz, deseo... no tengo ninguno.

_No puedes mentirme te he estado observando  
¿Deseas que Morinaga venga detrás de ti?  
¿Deseas que Morinaga vuelva a tu lado?  
¿Deseas que Morinaga te amé como antes?

Por un momento, solo por un segundo quisiste gritar que sí, pero no pudiste hacerlo, pensaste en lo feliz que se veía, él nunca fue así de feliz cuando estuvo a tu lado, siempre inseguro, siempre esperando, absorbiendo como un árbol sediento cualquier señal de cariño, que no dejara morir su esperanza, no puedes, no debes robarle la felicidad que seguramente tan duro había conseguido... Morinaga a pesar de que rompiste su corazón y rechazaste su amor aun te miraba con aprecio, no hay rencor en su corazón. Solo guarda lo bueno de ti.

_Lo que realmente quiero…  
dices con voz rota

_Dime tu deseo y te dejare en paz hermoso tirano, está bien ser egoísta pídeme cualquier cosa, para mi nada es imposible.  
Respiras una gran bocanada de aire helado y gritas

_ ¡Mi deseo de navidad, es que Morinaga sea feliz!

_Oh mi dulce tirano, sabía que tenías en tu corazón el más bello sentimiento, tu amor es abnegado, es puro y es apasionado, es dulce y es amargo.  
Te concederé tu deseo de navidad, volverá el tiempo en el que Morinaga ha sido más feliz. Contigo hermoso tirano entre sus brazos…

Tranquilos latidos, calidez, seguridad, el tirano despertó entre los brazos de Morinaga, confundido poco a poco recordó, hicieron el amor hasta que desfallecieron, volvían a verse después de dos meses alejados, que sueño tan loco pensó, el no sería tan tonto, el no negaría sus sentimientos, ya no, estaba demasiado aterrado, ese sueño fue demasiado real, aun sentía el frío en los huesos por estar cubierto por la nieve, aun sentía los años y años de soledad, no, el no sería tan idiota, y cuando Morinaga lleno de inseguridad y de esperanza le pregunte tímidamente si lo ama aunque sea un poquito, no será cruel, tratando patéticamente de negarse a sí mismo tanto amor, tratando de matarlo con palabras que le atravesaron, que nunca pudo desmentir y le dieron una vida tan miserable, que horrible pesadilla tirano aun sientes las lágrimas cristalizadas en sus mejillas, y quieres alejar el dolor aferrándote con fuerza a Morinaga, llamándolo con tanta urgencia.  
Aun sientes tu cuerpo palpitante, te tocas esa pequeña parte palpitante donde Morinaga se hunde tan profundo dentro de ti, hinchada y suave, sientes ese dulce dolor que ya te es tan conocido, tan placentero, adentras tus dedos y estas tan mojado y cálido, es de Morinaga, se ha derramado en ti, y sientes anhelo por él, aun sientes los efectos de esa terrible pesadilla cada toque se siente como el primero después de toda una vida.

_¡Morinaga! ¡Morinaga!

Despierta y te mira con ojitos somnolientos, oh dios, esos ojos que te miran con tanto amor, con devoción, lo besas, lo besas con hambre atrasada, aun se siente que han pasado décadas sin sentir su suave boca, su sabor tan dulce, sientes su pene duro rozar entre tus nalgas y te balanceas para obtener más fricción, lo deseas tanto que suave pero sin pausa te vas empalando tú mismo, centímetro a centímetro, lo sientes tan grande, que sientes como si te atravesara, se siente que ha pasado tanto tiempo, aun cuando aún estás húmedo porque hace unas horas hicieron el amor, como las olas te balanceas suavemente, alargando su unión, mirándose fijamente grabando ese momento para siempre, los besos sabían a lágrimas, a mar, a amor.  
Se sentía tan bien tener sexo, cuando tu cuerpo se estremece de placer, mientras explotas y derramas... pero que tu corazón palpite doloroso en tu pecho, que no puedas respirar porque lo olvidas entre besos, estar desnudo e indefenso con cada una de tus defensas bajas y exponerte con total confianza y abrir tus piernas y tu corazón y entregarlo todo y recibirlo todo, escuchar "te amo" una y otra vez mientras te aferras con todas tus fuerzas, eso es hacer el amor, terminar rendidos con un sentimiento de felicidad, de plenitud.

_Senpai te amo tanto, sería tan feliz si tú me amaras aunque sea un poquito...  
¿Senpai tú me amas aunque sea un uno por ciento de lo que yo te amo?  
te mira suplicante, y es aquí hermoso tirano que decides tu propio futuro, porque nada está escrito, porque tu camino te lo forjas con cada paso...

_ ¡No! un uno por ciento ¡es demasiado poco! ¿cómo puedes medirlo? ¿Lo que sientes? ¿Lo que yo siento? eres tonto ¿que no puedes percibir? Lo que me haces sentir…

Si yo te ama.. ¡si yo te amara sería un cien por ciento! No me subestimes, Y jamás iras a Toronto. No sin mí.

_ ¿Eh? A Canadá Senpai, ¡ahí nos podemos casar! ¡Auch! eso ha dolido ¡Senpai!

¿Porque estas llorando Senpai?...

¡Porque eres tan obstinado, ya dile tirano que te morirías sin él! ¡Ya dile que es el amor de tu vida, que jamás amaras a nadie más! Que tus lagrimas son de felicidad, de alivio y de agradecimiento. En fin, así concluye este cuento de navidad y fueron felices y comieron perdices y me encanta observarlos, juntos cada que llega mi turno de salir a jugar...

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! De nuevo me he divertido mucho escribiendo este pequeño cuento de navidad que hice para concursar en el grupo MT Y ST.


End file.
